


A Bird in the Hand is Worth Two in General Studies

by kdm13



Category: Magic Kaito, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: And I'm using the ideas from that to write this, Because Kaito at least is gonna make a cameo in a different fic I'm working on that's more BNHA, Brief mention of Hatsume Mei but not enough for her to get a tag, Gen, It was my friend's birthday the other day and she asked me what Kaito's Quirk would be, It'd make more sense if I posted this after posting my first chapter of something else but oh well, Magic Kaito characters in the BNHA universe, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdm13/pseuds/kdm13
Summary: Aoko was talking to a blond with ahawkperched on his arm.UA is full of interesting people. In a world of Quirks, two bird lovers meet.





	A Bird in the Hand is Worth Two in General Studies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ococopuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ococopuffs/gifts).



> A couple days late, but I wrote this as a birthday present for a dear friend of mine.

Kaito swung his latest prototype around on a finger as he walked. Teeeeeeeeechnically, it was supposed to stay in the lab, but you could only do so much testing in there and rules were made to be broken anyway. How else were you supposed to make anything new?

Don’t get him wrong, UA was a great school, but it was nowhere near perfect.

The support student flung open the door to one of the general studies classrooms. Aoko had agreed to wait for him here after classes were through. When he walked in, however, she wasn’t the only one there. He felt a rustle in his uniform that meant it was time to give someone fresh air, but he didn’t think it would be safe at the moment.

Aoko was talking to a blond with a  _ hawk  _ perched on his arm. A worse environment for a dove than the lab was, and he only rarely brought one with him  _ there _ . And only when he was working on something relatively safe. And was on the other side of the room from one Hatsume Mei. He was reckless with himself and enjoyed the company of the doves, but he tried to not be reckless with his flock.

“Hey Aoko! Who’s this?” Kaito tried to act nonchalant as he walked towards them, but he knew that he wasn’t anywhere near as good as his dad had been.

Aoko startled. She clearly hadn’t noticed him come in. “Huh? Kaito, this is Hakuba Saguru. He’s a detective.”

Kaito could see Hakuba puff himself up like he was a bird himself. “I’ve already solved fifty cases since moving from England. It’s not as flashy as being a Hero, but it’s still a noble thing to strive for.”

“How many of those cases were lost cats?” When Hakuba sputtered, Kaito continued. “I didn’t know we were allowed to bring birds to school.” The rules didn’t say anything against it, Kaito had checked, but that didn’t mean it was a good idea to do so openly.

“Watson needs to socialize if I’m to keep utilizing her in cases.”

“You named  _ her  _ Watson?”

“Aoko thinks it’s a great name! Watson is very sweet. Not as nice as Kaito’s doves, but Aoko likes her all the same.”

“It’s a surname, that’s perfectly valid. Would you have rather I called her-” Hakuba looked from Kaito to Aoko and back again. “Oh.” Or rather, the detective was looking at where Chihiro had shifted in her attempt to escape on her own. Good eye; Kaito would have to be careful. “Watson,” Hakuba carefully raised his arm so he could look the hawk in her eyes, “are you going to behave?” The answer came swiftly, and Hakuba’s lips thinned. Almost like he could understand her. Was that his Quirk? “ _ One _ extra mouse, and an extra fifteen minutes and forty-two seconds before bed tonight.” Aoko giggled when Watson tilted her head as if to consider the offer, and then the bird nodded. That seemingly settled, Hakuba turned so that his free arm was facing Kaito, with Watson as far away as possible. Kaito appreciated the gesture. “It’s safe now. I’ve found birds to be far more honest than humans.”

Kaito snapped his fingers and activated his Quirk. A quick burst of (completely safe for even the most sensitive of birds) smoke, and Chihiro was on his finger. The thing he had been meaning to show Aoko was now tucked in the same hidden pocket Chihiro had just left. It could wait. 

Kaito carefully stroked the white dove with a finger, but neither of them took their attention off the hawk in the room. Hakuba moved a finger under Chihiro, but she dutifully stayed on Kaito's. 

“Very well,” he said, and moved his hand back to his side, “I see how it is.” Hakuba listened intently to Chihiro’s soft coos, and then spoke up again. “Though I really don't know why you question my naming practices, Kuroba.” He paused. “Chihiro. Really?” He raised an eyebrow. 

Kaito shrugged casually, though he made sure his hand remained steady. While Aoko might have mentioned him to Hakuba before, he hadn’t let her know that he had brought a dove with him to school. Much less which one. Definitely a Quirk that had to do with talking to birds at the very least. “I had a lot of doves to name growing up. And Mom likes the classics. Besides, Chihiro loves that movie.”

“So she said. In any case, I must be off. I’m sure I’ll see you around.” Hakuba started walking towards the door, with his body between Watson and Kaito the entire time. No need to risk Chihiro startling at having a predatory bird pass by so close.

When Hakuba was out of sight, Kaito jerked his hand up slightly, and Chihiro flew to rest on Aoko’s hair. In the distraction, Kaito swiftly pulled out his latest school project. He didn’t even bother using his Quirk this time. It always amazed Aoko more when he did sleight of hand without smoke concealing his movements.

“So, Aoko, wanna help me test this?”


End file.
